


A Story Worth Telling Twice

by DrWholock_Holmes



Series: The Book Club Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Into Darkness RPF
Genre: Books, F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Library Sex, Sherlock's Hair, Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWholock_Holmes/pseuds/DrWholock_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the "Book Club" series preceded by "You Can Read Me Like A Book." </p><p>Its been a week since you met Benedict in the library and he'd given you his phone number. Finally you decide to call and accept his invitation to go and look at his own book collection, but is that all the studying you'll be doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover

A week had past since your first encounter with Benedict in the beautiful library and he'd scribbled his number on your hand, telling you that he'd love to see you again. You'd walked home feeling like every step you took was on a cloud and with a grin of both ecstasy and disbelief, unable to get your head around the fact that any of that had actually happened. The meeting, his genuine charm, the few minutes of hot making out... 

You shivered despite the hot water that lapped around you in the bath. God he was a good kisser. You'd imagined it enough, watching the way he fidgeted slightly and licked his lips during interviews, his artists hands restless, fingers always touching, caressing, desperate for something to stroke. Another surge of excitement rushed down your spine as you pushed your hair under the water, combing your fingers through it and picturing his own there, gently trailing through your locks and rubbing soothing circular motions at your temples. Tonight was the night. You were going to call him. 

A few minutes later you emerged from the bath, draining the tub and wrapping a warm fluffy towel tightly around yourself, twisting your hair into a clip and padding into your bedroom where you hand hovered momentarily above the phone. What did you have to lose? Nothing. "Why am I nervous then?" You thought to yourself as you crossed to your dressing table to find the folded sheet of paper you'd copied his number onto.

Exhaling quietly you pressed the keys quickly, spurring yourself on before your nerves got the better of you and you lifted the phone to your ear, tensing through every ring. Just as you thought he wouldn't answer you heard him sounding slightly out of breath, his voice just as smooth and tantalising as you remembered, those perfect lips kissing every syllable.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, Benedict. I, erm, you asked me to call?"  
He recognised your voice as you almost heard him smile. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't. I must admit I was disappointed."  
You shook your head slightly. HE was disappointed that YOU weren't going to call him.

"Seems you were just keeping me on edge. Teaser" he laughed softly. "What can I say, I try?" You replied, amazed at your sudden brazenness. "Are you okay by the way, you sound a bit, breathless..." You trailed off wondering just what exactly he'd been doing before you called.  
Images flooded your mind then, of him eyes closed, biting down on that full lower lip, face twisted into an expression of concentration as one hand tangled itself into his sheets, the other mysteriously absent...

You blinked, willing yourself to clear your head. He'd probably been speaking and you'd been ignoring him. "Well done" you muttered unaware you'd spoken out loud.  
"Pardon?" He queried. Shit. "Oh nothing! Just, erm thinking out loud. Sorry" you gabbled slightly, feeling like an idiot. He laughed. "No worries, I was just saying how beautiful the weather was, perfect for an afternoon jog, though I must admit I think I'll have to head straight for a cold shower when I get back."

Your mind went into overdrive then and you willed the images to go away, not daring to think how he might look soaking wet, though you had a fair idea from the deleted Star Trek shower scene you'd seen causing a storm on the Internet.   
"So," he spoke interrupting your thoughts. "How would you like to meet up, I'm sure I promised you a look at my bookshelves." You could almost hear him smirk. "Then perhaps you'd accompany me to lunch? I'd love to be able to talk properly."

Your heart was racing at a thousand miles an hour as he talked and you accepted without thinking, feeling the now familiar sensation of butterflies skittering in your stomach. "Perfect," he agreed. "How about tomorrow, say 11 at my place? Or am I being too presumptuous?"   
"No, of course not! I mean," you paused collecting yourself and coughing slightly. "That would be lovely." The butterflies were doing summersalts as he gave you his address and you wrote it down on the same sheet of paper as his number.

As you said your goodbyes you wanted to smile from ear to ear, feeling a blush creeping across your skin as he added "I can't wait." When you ended the call you jumped up, even squealing for a moment, allowing yourself to let out your excitement and slight fluster before a sudden panic rushed you. What on earth were you going to wear?

Heading to your wardrobe with your towel still firmly tucked around you, you felt a wave of heat, almost desire coiling deep down and feeling brazen, you reached for the front of the towel and pulled it apart, relishing the cool air that kissed your skin as it fell to the floor and you stood there, exposed. 

Crossing over to your iPod speakers you scrolled through your playlists to find something suitable for your mood. Hitting play the rich as chocolate notes of Michael Bublé washed over you and closing your eyes for a moment you relished his promises of a moonlight dance and romance, imagining Benedict promising them to you instead, sweet low murmurs against your flushed skin, trailed down your neck, whispered teasingly in your ear. 

Approaching your wardrobe once again, you threw the doors open and rifled through your clothes, turning and posing in the full length mirror on the left inside door before eventually settling on a light fifties style summer dress, powder blue with white polka dots and a halter-neck tie string fastening. It was one of your favourites. The soft cotton was loose enough to stay cool but still followed the outline of your curves, the skirt widening slightly beyond your hips. Pairing the dress with white wedge heels and a small Swarovski sapphire coloured heart pendant you held the outfit against you, smiling broadly at your choice before closing the doors and hanging them from the handle, unable to wait for tomorrow. 

The next day you woke at 8.00 giving yourself two hours to get ready and half an hour to get there with a spare half hour for any last minute issues as you knew you'd probably forget something later on. Wrapping yourself in your dressing gown after breakfast you emptied your makeup bag on your dresser, painstakingly applying your makeup before dressing, giving yourself one last onceover twirl in the mirror before finally it was time to go. 

You hailed a taxi and spent the journey half excited and half nervous, the anticipation building steadily inside you a heady combination of the two feelings until you were brought from your daydream by the sudden stop of the taxi at his door. 

Heading up the three small white steps to his front food you glanced quickly in your compact, checking for smudges from your rose pink lipstick or faint flicked out eyeliner before you reached up gingerly and pressed the doorbell.

As you opened the door your jaw wanted to drop. Damn. He looked good. Dressed in clearly expensive and beautifully cut jeans, a pale blue Ralph Lauren shirt and with his Sherlock curls combed in an obvious attempt to control them, his eyes trailed over you making you feel naked again under his stare. He chuckled, his fingers pinching the collar of his shirt. "Seems we both went for blue. Great minds think alike." You blushed as he looked you up and down again, almost hungrily, as if he wanted to taste every inch of you. 

"You know blue represents calmness, serenity. Perhaps that's what I was hoping I'd be like rather than nervous at you looking so beautiful."  
As all speech left your mouth the blush that had formed across your neck and cheeks flared, the faint pink now darkening at his words.

"Please come inside, can I offer you a drink?" He questioned as you followed him in, admiring the scattered beautiful paintings that hung on the white walls of his hallway. You knew he'd be the sort to have paintings and laughed to yourself quietly though he obviously heard. He moved to lock the front door and turned to face you, one eyebrow raised questioningly. 

"See something you like?" His lips smirking at the entendre as he then mockingly glanced down himself. "The paintings, they're lovely" you spoke as you admired one of a stunning beach, cerulean water edged with the faintest white, creating waves crashing on a white sandy beach, beautiful mountain ranges framing the glowing sunrise on the skyline. The name of the painting was written like calligraphy at the bottom. "Antigua," you murmured. "Have you been there?"   
"Oh, yes several times. It's a gorgeous place. Tiny little island but the people are so friendly and the sunrise and sunset..." He trailed of as if speechless. "Breathtaking." He finished. "I must obviously have a taste for beautiful things," he continued as he ran his tongue quickly over that biteable lower lip, his eyes burning into yours.

You blushed again as you followed him into the kitchen and accepted his offer of a drink, choosing only a glass of iced water to cool the heat that clung to your skin. "I've made reservations for lunch I hope you don't mind, a lovely little Italian place, not too far from here, it's one of my favourite spots and the food is sublime."  
"Not at all, it sounds perfect" you smiled before taking another sip. "Ah!" He exclaimed, making you jump slightly. 

"Books!" He continued, a mischievous twinkle dancing in his eyes. Taking your hand he lifted the glass from you and placed it on a white and grey marbled worktop before leading you from the room, turning to jokingly beckon you with a "come hither" motion as he gripped you tighter and you followed after him through the end of the hallway until you both turned to the right and into a room at the end of a short corridor.

You gasped at the sight that met your eyes. Towering above you and adorning three walls were beautiful bookshelves, rich oak and leather lined, books of every variety jostling for space on the shelves. Glancing around you saw a tiny ladder at the far left of the room, the shelves there enveloped in the bright midday sunshine that streamed through three great windows facing the lush garden. "What do you think?" Came Benedict's low voice. "Do you like it?" You could tell from the edge to his voice that he almost spoke with baited breath, seeking your approval.

"Benedict. It's. magnificent!" You finished and you heard him sigh gently, a sound of relief. Breaking free from his clasped hand you crossed the few paces to the bookshelf on the far wall, your hand ghosting over a shelf as your favourite smell of paper and ink intertwined with clearly expensive old wooden shelves swirled around you, clouding your senses.

"It's the reason I bought this place. I saw it and I could resist, most of the books were left here when I moved in though I'm afraid I have to admit I haven't had chance yet to read them all." You turned to face him, a smile of pure delight lighting up your face. "It truly is beautiful. Even more than the library. I mean," you gestured to your left in amazement, "you even have a ladder!" He laughed at that, crossing over to you, so close you could see every fleck of silver and turquoise in those mesmerising ever changing eyes. 

"I'm so glad you like it, I had a feeling you would. It seems there's a book here on just about everything, not just old reference books like at Dr Williams, and you know what else?" His hand moved slowly to trail gentle fingertips down your forearm. "Here it really doesn't matter how long you touch."

You could feel yourself panting softly at his words, your eye contact never breaking as his fingers moved softly once again against your skin sending a shiver down your spine. "You know why I like this room so much?"  
"Why?" You asked, the initial chill of his fingers now replaced with burning, a longing fire across your skin for his hands to be anywhere and everywhere. "You can do anything here, and there's no one around to disturb you. I mean you could make as much noise as you'd like and you'd never get into trouble. In fact." He paused, his eyes tracing over your lips. "I think it would be rather encouraged."

As you both stayed still, almost not daring to move in fear that this might be a dream that could break at any moment, you felt your body keening towards him, yearning for touch, for his embrace, and shattering the deafening silence and stillness, you moved closer, curled a hand into those thick raven curls and kissed him.


	2. Page Turner

As your mouth moved against his he moaned, a low sound of approval that sent your blood rushing like fire through your veins, your heart beating faster as he pressed his chest against you, one hand moving up to cup your face, the other sliding down to your waist, fingers tracing the curve of your body before resting at the small of your back, pulling you closer to him.

You sighed as he broke your kiss, at first desperate for his lips again as you shivered in their wake but then gasping as he trailed soft suckling kisses along your jaw, down the column of your throat and finally in the soft curve of skin at your collar bone. You groaned in appreciation and he chuckled, the vibrations travelling through you as he found your weak spot. "More..." You pleaded as those soft lips pressed against your flushed skin over and over, parting slightly as his tongue gently traced the swell of bone.

As your head fell back against the bookshelves he reached up, lazily tugging at the bow of strings at your neck until the material fell over you, pooling at your waist.  
He grinned, an expression full of desire and mischief as he knelt, hands now gripping your waist as he peppered kisses across your chest, the first few desperate and firm as his teeth faintly scraped the sensitive skin at the first swell of your breasts, the next soothing and soft, making you writhe under his touch, the constant change of sensation almost unbearable as you twisted your fingers in his hair and tugged slightly making him groan back against your skin. 

"Jesus." You panted as you moved one hand to his jaw, running a thumb over his sculpted cheekbone and tilting his head up slightly, feeling powerful as he looked up into your eyes with an almost innocent expression, the dark of his pupils blown wide by lust and shadowing the faint outer circle of blue as his lips pressed another kiss to you.

"Please Benedict" you murmured, your own voice lower, edged with need. As he watched you, saw the faint sheen of sweat on your brow and the almost frustrated pout of your lips he smiled, and kissing you one last time he stood up, pressing his body flush to yours once more and shifting so you could feel the obvious swell of his arousal against your thigh. 

You smiled then, a mischievous look flashing through your eyes as you teasingly slid one hand down his chest, twirling your fingers around the top two buttons of his shirt before popping them open, his breath hitching in his throat as your flat palm moved lower and lower, tracing the waistband of his jeans and the delicious firm muscles underneath until with two fingers you reached your goal, edging down his zip with such lightness that he groaned, cursing under his breath, his eyes pleading. 

Bending your head to his you moved your mouth to his ear, the words falling from your lips spoken with every ounce of desire in your body, your voice heavy with suggestion. "I want this. I want you, now against the bookshelves. What are you waiting for?"

You barely had time to move back and register the look in his eyes before he was pushing down your dress, mouthing again at every inch of visible skin as you pulled at his shirt sending buttons scattering across the floor until the smooth expanse of his chest was revealed, the faint outline of muscles glistening as he flexed his shoulders.

As you reached down to unbuckle your wedges he unbuttoned his jeans, sliding the denim and his boxers off in one smooth motion until you both stood, panting with need as he reached one hand under your thigh, squeezing gently and hooking your leg up before you moaned his name breathily spurring him on as he pressed into you.

Pausing for a moment as you both caught your breath his name fell from your lips once, twice, both a prayer and a command for him to move before he rocked against you causing you to whimper. "You have no idea. How much I wanted to do this, at the library." He groaned against your shoulder, his words breaking as he moved again, biting down slightly on his lip before continuing. "God this has been a fantasy of mine for so long," he laughed softly before kissing you, chaste and soft. "Better make the most of it then..." You trailed off, head resting against the shelf as your arms wound around his neck, one hand curling into the short dark hairs at his nape.

With your words he hooked your other leg up, his surprising strength making it seem effortless as you linked your legs around his waist. "God," you panted against his shoulder, "I'm close," you managed before crying out softly. "So am I," he broke off before cursing, pressing his lips to your neck. "So fucking perfect. God you're beautiful" he murmured, his hips circling and grinding against you as you felt the coiling sensation of pleasure pooling low in your stomach, the pressure building quickly. 

Moving one hand down your own hot skin you ran a hand over the swell of your chest, moving down to circle the place that you knew would send you spiralling over the edge. 

With his name still hanging on your lips you closed your eyes, white light bursting behind your eyelids as adrenaline pounded through you, coursing under your skin like a thousand volts as the sensation crashed over you seeming to last an eternity. 

As you sighed feeling the last moments of pleasure ebbing away you heard him gasping your name, his hips moving one final time before he followed you over the edge, eyes closed as you kissed his neck soothingly, leading him to bliss.

After a few moments his eyelids fluttered open, those ocean eyes swimming and searching your face, staring into your eyes with a look of calmness and peace as he pressed a kiss against your forehead. 

You giggled suddenly as you moved apart, your feet touching the floor before he pulled you into his arms. "What's so funny?" He asked, his voice breathless. "I'm pretty sure we've missed our reservation." He laughed deeply then, the sound echoing around you as he smiled, before sighing "fuck lunch, you can do that anytime but there's not nearly enough opportunities to do that." 

As you rested your head on his chest he added almost like an afterthought "well it depends, when are you free?" You laughed, nuzzling into him and without answering you sighed contentedly. It seems you had just joined your new favourite book club.


End file.
